The present invention relates to a jack assembly for modular plugs, and more particularly to such a jack assembly which has an electrical shielding in the form of an integral metal shell that effectively protects the circuit against outside interference.
Various electric jacks have been designed for modular plugs for connection to printed circuit boards. In order to protect the inside circuit against outside noises, an electrical shielding metal shell is commonly provided and covered over the jack. FIG. 1 shows an electrical shielding metal shell for this purpose. As illustrated, the electrical shielding metal shell is constructed of two separate parts, namely, the top metal shell part covered on the front side of the jack body, and the bottom metal shell part fastened to the top metal shell part at the bottom and covered over the other sides of the jack body. This structure of electrical shielding metal shell is still not satisfactory in function. Because the electrical shielding metal shell is constructed of two parts, there are gaps between the top metal shell part and the bottom metal shell part, and therefore interference of outside noises or leakage of internal radio waves cannot be effectively prevented. Another drawback of this structure of electrical shielding metal shell is its complicated processing procedure and expensive manufacturing cost. Still another drawback of this structure of electrical shielding metal shell is that the top metal shell part and the bottom metal shell part may disconnect from each other easily, thus rendering the electrical shielding metal shell unable to effectively protect against outside noises.